The Black Dragon and his Black Lover
by Four Leaved Clover
Summary: It took a few choice words of Voldemort's to pull Hermione into the Dark Side- but now she wants to leave, and finds herself involved in murder, mystery and love for a dragon
1. The Journal

Ron stopped when he was nearly on top of the stairs.

He could see the dismal corridor clearly- with faded tapestry, a patchy carpet, and two doors. One was his, a bright yellow door, with delicate dust patterns traced up its side. The other was down the corridor- a deep brown one, which was slightly ajar, revealing a slice of the room within- a light bedstead, a writing desk drawer, and a light pink wall.

Hermione's room.

He felt a strange sense of unease, as he crossed the corridor, and lightly pushed the door open, to reveal the tidy room- the writing desk, with a sheaf of paper, and a few pens in a ceramic bowl, the bed, neatly made with pink floral sheets, and the vanity table with the limited collection of coral bracelets and cosmetics, all arranged in a patter of chilling tidiness

He knew what he wanted to do, and yet it filled him with a sense of deep foreboding. For some reason, his gaze was averted towards the mirror, which was reflecting the window and the brightly printed curtain, which was fluttering in the afternoon breeze, and casting a dark shadow. Something seemed to stir in the darkness.

Hermione...he felt a feeling of loss in his heart. He was loosing her. Ever since coming back from the vacation, ever since she had come to the Burrow to stay with him, he had sensed the changes in her, so subtle that even Harry hadn't noticed. The sadistic twist to her lips, the cold, unfeeling look in her once- warm eyes, and the tinkle of laughter that had been replaced by a cynical bark that alarmed him

The first entry was made sometime in the middle of the sixth year. Ron flipped the pages till he reached the last entry. It had been made on the last day of sixth year- just a month back. The day of Voldemort's attack.

He closed his eyes and felt fresh pain fall from the raw wound. Then, he opened his eyes, and beagn reading through a film of tears.

_Today, it happened._

_What all of us have been fearing and dreaming about from the minute our head touched the pillow, but the seriousness of which none of us understood. The attack opened new worlds to us, new branches of life, and different paths to take. It washed away my old weakness, my old belief in golden courage and bravery...the foolish stance of limitation I called loyalty, and showed me the wonders of the cutting blade of cunning, and the chilling clarity of darkness._

_It changed my life._

_I went o bed so happy and content- the feast was over, Dumbledore had made a short speech on how he believe that Voldemort's long-drawn absence signified his fall from power, I was going to see my parents the next day. I felt truly happy._

_But when I woke up, it was to black chaos, and screams, flames licking at my bed, and the acrid smell of acid and death burning in the dorm. Beside me, a cold figure slumped- it was Lavender, her body mangled and charred, and her eyes open and lifeless. Her hand drew across my heart, and I felt my blood run cold._

_Stumbling through the blind chaos, I felt a strong pair of arms grab me, a cry of "it's Granger!" and next thing I knew I was being hauled across the dorm to the window. I was thrown out._

_I believed that I was going to hit the ground, that my broken, twisted body would be found the next day, but strong arms caught me, and pinned me to a broom, that began flying over the Forbidden Forest. I and my captor flew through intense magical and time barriers, breaking powerful and dark magic the whole time. And then, suddenly, it loomed in front of me._

_It was a castle, so tall that the turreted towers had lightening bolts flashing at them. We had to cross a moat, and then we came to an immense pair of finely wrought iron doors. The Death eater muttered a curse and they swung open with a sepulchral moan. We stormed into the dark corridor that was reeking of evil and bitter hate. I was dragged down its length, till we came to another pair of doors, wooden, with fine embossments on its surface. They were flung open, and the full glory of the room hit me._

_It was a huge room, carved out of black marble of onyx, with no windows, but with a cavernous atmosphere, and an echoing silence. There were hundred of chairs, with hooded men seated on them, all their eyes transfixed on the raised onyx platform, where I saw...him._

_He was dressed in black satin robes. His hood was pulled low over his face, but I could see the thin jaw line, and mouth, twisted in an expression of distinct sadism, his pale hands clutching a bloody skull in his lap. The minute he saw me, he gestured towards an iron chair, and I was roughly hauled to it, and chained up. Then, The Dark Lord stood up and held up the skull._

'_My brothers,' he said, in a soft, chilling voice, 'I give you...Dumbledore!'_

_My heart sank- at that minute I knew, knew good had lost- Dumbledore, our only hope had gone, and without it I was left alone, a hollow shell._

'_He is gone,' Voldemort continued, hissing, 'Potter still lives, but without the Old Fool's protection, he will lie in his grave soon...or I might just feed him to the vultures!'_

_He barked with laughter._

'_Hogwarts was attacked today,' he said, 'and all Potter's close friend's who managed to flee will be tracked down and killed. But one...one remains in our midst even now.'_

_His red eyes turned to me, and I shrunk back in my chained captivity. He laughed cruelly._

'_Yes, Miss Granger has been spared, because I have a small...proposition to make. A "no" shall of course, ensure death. However, our young lady had the potential, and a distinct dark Side that I cannot ignore. I see it in her movements, the bitterness of her eyes, and the motion on her arms- she had potential to become powerful...as powerful as me in the Dark Arts! Miss Granger, I will make a deal with you! Join us, under my command, and you shall live a full life, with mystery and danger, with the crowning ideals of Salazar Slytherin himself ruling over your weaker ones. Join us and help us in killing Potter- Join our flight, our ascent to power, and meet...life...'_

_He said the last word with bitter satisfaction. I stared at him with large eyes._

'_Never!' I spat._

_But as his red eyes bore into me, I began to feel doubts. I was choosing Death over a life of cutting ideals, romance, mystery and thrill I had always wanted. Unwillingly, I found myself admiring the dark Lords blade like cunning and sharp mind. His logic penetrated mine, and filled with the satisfaction of kill. Suddenly, I realized what to do. I realized what was right-._

Ron gasped as a cold hand slipped across the back of his neck. He whirled around, dropping the journal, and saw Hermione, stepping out of the shadow that the curtain had spread. Her eyes were gleaming with malignant satisfaction and her smile revelaed her intentions. He didn't even have time to cry out. She raised her wand, and a blast of green light, carried him away to the black world from which there was no retrun. His body slumped over, his eyes still wide with terror. The journal lay on the floor.

Still smiling, Hermione picked the journal up, locked it and replaced it in her desk.

'He knew too much,' she murmured, bringing down her wand, and vanishing Ron's body.

_AN- Dark, isn't it! That's what I'm aiming at...there's going to be lots of Death in this story, that's distinctly morbid and depressing._


	2. The Weasleys

'Mione darling,'

Hermione stiffened as she heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. She quickly threw a glance to where Ron's body had been lying- It had completely disappeared.

She heard the footsteps growing closer, and then Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in the doorway. She smiled, when she saw Hermione.

'Hey, sweety.' She said, smiling. 'I thought I might find you here. Harry and Ginny have come back from their walk, and we're going to have tea. Where's Ron?'

'Oh, I don't know,' Hermione replied, quite truthfully. 'He's probably about. Will you give me a minute to wash up?'

'Of course, dear. Be down when you're ready.' Mrs. Weasley said, and left.

Hermione took a deep breath. She hadn't been discovered. Normally, that wasn't really a problem with her. She had figured that any time the Weasleys or Harry got suspicious, she would finish them off. But the Dark Lord disagreed.

'_Don't touch them,' he had instructed her, when she had put forth this idea. Then, seeing the slightly hurt look in her eyes, he had caught her hand. She felt cold shivers run up her spine._

'_We mustn't rouse suspicion yet, my dear,' he said, in a soft voice. 'Leave the Weasley's. Remain undiscovered. And as for Harry Potter...'_

_His voice trailed off. He need not continue. Hermione understood: Harry was to be The Dark Lord's personal privilege._

She jerked out of her revelry. Quickly washing her hands and face, she walked down stairs.

'Hey Mione,' Harry greeted her cheerfully as she entered the room. He was sitting next to Ginny.

'Hey Harry. Hey Gin,' Hermione replied, forcing a smile. 'Mm...that smells delicious.'

She seated herself at the table with Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. The helped themselves to scones and buns.

In about five minutes, Mr. Weasley trooped in, and just behind him were Fred and George.

'Molly, your sons are the limit!' he said, wearily. 'They just planted dung bombs on the front door. It was by miracle that I escaped!'

Fred and George exchanged a discreet low five.

Mrs. Weasley turned a stern eye at the two of them.

'Just where were the two of you anyway?'

'Out for a walk,' George replied, with a mischievous look in his eyes that gave Hermione the impression that he had been doing something quite different.

'Of you say so,' Mrs. Weasley said, skeptically. 'Isn't Ron with you?'

'Who, Ickly Wonnie?' Fred asked, sniggering. 'No.'

Mrs. Weasley looked worried.

'Just where is he then?'


	3. Away

**CHAPTER 3**

By nine, it was perfectly clear the Ron had no intentions of turning up. Mrs. Weasley was beside herself with worry.

'I do hope he's okay!' she said, flustered. 'He can be so careless sometimes!'

'He'll be fine, Molly,' Mr. Weasley said, soothingly. 'He's old enough to take care of himself...'

Hermione felt a pang of guilt at their worry. But she quickly pushed it aside.

_They are weak fools! They know nothing of...life! The Dark Lord was always right!_

As she thought of this, warm satisfaction flooded her.

The Dark Lord...

She was going back tonight, disappearing forever from the world. Perhaps they would think that she dead, along with Ron...perhaps they would guess the truth...she would never know. In all probability, she would never see Harry and the Weasleys again. Earlier on, in might have saddened her, that she was never to see her best friends again. Now It was just another thought to add to her mind. The Dark Lord had opened her eyes to everything...and she saw them for what they were...weak fools, with silly ideals that would ultimately lead to their demise.

She despised them.

And yet, even as she thought this, she was sympathizing and reassuring them.

'I'm sure Ron will turn up soon, Mrs. Weasley,' she heard herself saying. 'He knows when to be careful...perhaps he's gone for a stroll...'

It hurt her pride, that she was lying low, slinking like a black cat in a filthy alley, lying and betraying. How she longed to rise up before them, and spit out all the loathing she felt. To tell them how she hated them, and how she was going to kill them in a matter of minutes. She was tired of lying low.

_That is no more. You will leave tonight for the Black Castle. They will never see you again. You will be with the Dark Lord, hiding in secret until the world is purged of weak fools such as these. That is his plan, is it not?_

The thought comforted her.

Yes, it was the Dark Lord's plan. His calculating mind was almost never wrong. It would work well. She remembered how he had gently touched her jaw, with icy fingers, and spoken solemnly to her.

'_You must leave them, Hermione. I fear for your life. Harry Potter is not stupid...much as I wish it be. Sooner or later they will realize...you will leave them at night, and come and live in the Black Castle until they are all gone...you no longer remain undercover._

Hermione smiled, thinking of it. He was concerned...he wanted her to stay alive. The fact filled her with cold satisfaction

_He cares._

No, he doesn't, she reminded herself. He never cares. But he wants. He wants you alive.

_Wants._

Once more she smiled.

'Hermione?"

She looked up. Harry was surveying her with mild concern.

'Yeah?'

'Is something wrong? You were smiling in...a weird way.'

Hermione sighed.

'No Harry. Nothing's wrong.'


	4. The Witching Hour

**CHAPTER 4**

The Witching Hour.

Hermione smiled, as she glanced at the clock. Just three minutes left to go. The whole plan depended on punctuality and order. The Burrow had recently been protected by all manner of spells and shields. They formed a complex, but invisible netting around the cottage, and were constantly shifting this way and that, without leaving any gap between them, making it virtually impossible to leave unless it was switched off.

But Hermione knew exactly when a gap would be available. At four minutes to midnight, she would crawl down the window, and walk five paces to the left. Then, she would count to seven, and it would be midnight- exactly when a gap would appear in the nexus, two meters away from the gate. At this point, she would have to scale the wall. Once outside, she was safe.

She quickly checked that she hadn't left anything behind. She was dressed in a long, loose black robe, and mask. She carried nothing but a small purse in her pocket, containing strong poison.

_Protection._

She checked her watch again. Two minutes...

Hermione's mind began to wonder. Her thoughts shifted to Harry, sleeping in the next room. The Weasleys, stirring with worry because of Ron's disappearance.

There came a tinkle of glass from below. She stiffened. Someone was down on a nocturnal romp- meaning this might foil her escape. She checked her watch. One and a half minutes...perhaps she could rush down check if everything was okay, and rush back up again...

She dropped her purse on the bed.

She crept to out of her room to the landing, and listening cautiously. Yes- a footstep, soft and cautious.

She made her way to the top of the stairs, and strained her eyes against the swallowing darkness outside. She could make out a faint line of light...someone was in the kitchen.

She began to tiptoe down the staircase. Four steps more...three steps more...she checked her watch. She had about a minute left.

All of a sudden, the door to the kitchen was flung open. Hermione threw herself into the shadows, praying she had not been seen.

Harry was standing at the doorway, clad in a soft white dressing gown. He was clutching a mug of hot cocoa in his hand. He was looking slight puzzled.

'Is anyone there?' he asked, softly.

No reply. Hermione tried to steady her breathing.

'Anyone there?' he asked, slightly louder this time.

Hermione remained silent. From the darkness, she stared straight into his eyes.

All of a sudden, she began to feel icy fingers probing into her mind, trying to penetrate it. A feeling of wooziness came over her.

What the-

_Shit!_

Legilamency! Harry was trying to read her mind. With a start, she realized she was staring straight at his eyes, making it easier for him.

She tore her gaze away, and concentrated on pushing away the icy tendrils that were probing at her mind. Slowly, she felt them lessen.

She turned her gaze back at Harry. He looked disappointed.

He turned on his heel, and strode out f the hall. Soon, she heard the front door slam.

She checked her watch.

Twenty seconds!

Gasping, she rushed up the stairs, and across the landing.

Ten seconds...

She launched herself at the window. Just as she was doing so, she remembered something- her purse!

She whirled around- where was it! Suddenly, she caught sight of it, lying on the bed. She hurled herself at it.

Her fingers grasped the velvety cloth.

Five seconds...

She turned, and glanced at the window, the wind had slammed it shut. She rushed across to it.

Three seconds.

The shutter!

Her fingers fumbled with it, trying to get it open. If she didn't leave in exactly two seconds, she would miss the gap!

The shutter slammed open.

_Finally!_

With a feeling of relief, she swung herself out onto the window pane, and began descending. She mad made it in time.

Her fingers began searching for cracks in the wall, and vines which she could use to climb down. At one point, she felt her feet hit the pipe that ran along the side of the house. With a feeling of relief, she began to shin down it. Soon, she was standing on firm ground.

Five paces to the left, she reminded herself. She measured them approximately, and found herself standing about a meter away from the gate. Now she would count slowly to seven, hurl herself about a meter to the left, and scale up the wall.

One...

She scanned the wall, looking for cracks or dents that would help her climb it.

Two...

She noticed a deep crack, about one third the distance up the wall. That would help her.

Three...

There were no other cracks...it would be difficult.

Four...

An idea. She reached down, and fumbled for a stone. Got one!

Five...

She raised up, and took carefully aim.

Six...

She hurled the stone with all her might. She hoped it had hit the right place. She would just have to make a dash for it.

Seven!

She threw herself at the wall. She knew the gap wouldn't last for more than four seconds.

Her fingers fumbled, and she felt the first crack. She quickly hoisted a leg on it.

_Please let there be a second gap._

She ran her hands across the wall, and to her intense relief, found another indentation. Quickly, she climbed up, and threw herself on the other side of the wall.

She was out.

And she would never return.


	5. Even More so Now

**CHAPTER 5**

'So,' Hermione muttered grimly to herself. 'I'm over the wall.'

She glanced at her watch. It was about thirty seconds pas mignight.

She glanced around at the back scrubland, behind the Burrow. There was nothing but mounds of earth, sparsely sprinkled with some grass. There wasn't anything that looked even remotely out of place.

She glanced around again. The Dark Lord had promised that he would send someone to pick her up from here past midnight. Who it was, she had no clue, but if he was faithful to the Dark Lord, then he definitely had to be worthy.

'Hello Mudblood.'

Or not.

She sighed and turned around. She didn't no where and how he had come from. Apparated, possibly. But the fact remained, that though she got along quite well with most of the Death Eaters, the still avoided Draco Malfoy- avoided being a polite way of saying she hated his guts.

She definitely admired him. Not just because of his stunning appearance, but because of the cold ruthlessness of his mind, much like the Dark Lord's, and wide perception. He had always insulted her, however, treating her like s stranger, and a mudblood, not fit to be a Death Eater. But of late something else about him had been- troubling her. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was wrong.

Right now he was smirking, and staring at her, dressed in his Death Eater robes, but with his hood pulled back so he messy blonde hair was falling to his neck. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and he was surveying her with what seemed be an intimidating sort of way.

She didn't bother with any more formalities.

'Can we go?" she asked, coldly.

Malfoy nodded, silently. 'Come here,' he said, in a low voice, 'There are a few rhings we need to get straight before we leave.'

Slightly apprehensive, she moved towards him. when their faces were inches apart, his face dropped its perpetual smirk, and his eyes glittered dangerously.

'You and I have never got along, Granger,' he said, through clenched teeth. 'And even less now.'

'Why so?' she fired back. 'I'm on your side! Granted I'm a Mudblood, but-.'

'I don't care about your blood,' he said, in a disgusted voice.

'Like hell you don't.'

'Don't flatter yourself. I have better things to worry about. My point being that the Dark Lord wants us to work as one.'

'As one?'

'Partners. On our new mission.'

'New mission?'

'Do you have to copy everything I say?' he asked, irritably. 'Yes, new mission.'

'What new mission?'

'That the dark Lord will tell you. Hold my hand and apparate with me.'

She tentatively slipped her fingers through his long cold ones. She sensed him concentrate for a moment, and then they were suddenly flying through endless chasms of gaping black. The wind whipped at her hair and stung her eyes. In two seconds, they were standing outside a tall black gate.

The black castle.


	6. Getting my Wish

**CHAPTER 6**

The Dark Lord was waiting for her at the gate. This in itself, Hermione knew, was an honor beyond all. The Dark Lord had been waiting for her. she felt her heart swell with pride.

He glided towards her, his cloak sliding on the black rocks that surrounded the castle. His cloak's hood was thrown back, and she could see each finely chiseled cheek of his skeletal head, the deep red cat eyes that rewarded her with their full attention. He was no more than a few inches away from her now. She felt a chill emanating from him, and coursing through her blood like a drug. She ran her tongue against the tip of her lip, savoring the feeling.

'Hermione…' he breathed. A gust of cold air licked at her face when he opened his mouth.

She bowed low.

'My Lord. I am greatly pleasured t be in your presence once more.'

'As am I…as am I, my dear girl…' his voice seemed to curl around her like mist, wrapping her in a cocoon of pleasure. She smiled.

'I am afraid I cannot let you enter the castle,' he whispered. Seeing the look of surprise on her face, he said, 'Hermione, our exchange will be quick and brief. There is a traitor in the castle. Even my legilimency cannot point him out, but I know he is there. Loyal Death eaters are being killed, right under my nose…it is is a sad state of affairs, and I have come to fear him,' the Dark Lord chuckled. 'Yes, may he beat his breast with pleasure to know I fear him. I fear for my life and my power. And yours, at the same time.'

Hermione felt her mouth go dry. A traitor?

'What are we going to do?' she asked.

He smiled. 'We are leaving this castle for ever. I am taking with me only you and Draco…my trusted Death eaters, most trusted. And Bella, who will be waiting for us at an appointed destination. I cannot tell you know because I fear the ears that the wind might carry. Neither does Draco know. Once we are safe there, we will send you and Draco on your new mission.'

Hermione did not ask any questions. She said, 'Yes my lord.'

There was a pause, and then a spidery hand touched her neck, and cold fingers snaked their way up to her lips.

'I've wanted you long, Hermione,' he hissed. 'Perhaps, when we are safe…you will grant my wish.'

Hermione shivered. 'Yes my lord. When are we leaving?"

He smiled. 'Now.'

**Horribly short, I know…but for that I will update quicker and quicker…PROMISE…**

**Thanks to the darlings who reviewed even though I was being a bitch and hardly updated.**


	7. The Attack

**CHAPTER 7**

The Dark Lord began gliding around the cold wall of the castle. Somewhat surprised, Draco and Hermione followed him. The sky was inky black, and the cold in the air pressed down upon them, like clear mist. Hermione felt a wave of goosebumps rise on her arm, despite the protective, warm cloak she had worn. Up above her somewhere, a flash of lightening forked the sky, and a few seconds later, a deep rumbling sounded, touching her gut.

The Dark Lord pulled back his hood, raised his face, and delicately sniffed the air.

'Rain,' he said, in a voice barely above a whisper. 'It will rain tonight- perhaps in the early hour of the dawn. All the better for it will cover our tracks.'

He persisted around the wall. Hermione followed, wanting desperately to know where they were going and about the mysterious traitor, but knowing better than to ask. The Dark Lord would tell her when the time was ripe.

'Here we are,' the Dark Lord said, suddenly. He was standing at the beginning of a large, dense wood that looked doubly frightening in the night. Somewhere inside, an owl hooted.

'My Lord,' Draco began.

'Not now, Draco. Come with me. Within fifteen meters of here, we will find a small clearing…'

He reached forward, but then stopped.

'No. No, of course not. Hermione…in front of me, now. Draco, bring up the rear.'

Hermione obligingly stepped in front. She pushed a few branches out of her way, and held them apart for the Dark Lord. He stepped forward. Hermione didn't stop to see how Draco fared. She pushed past the next branch, but it snapped back, and slapped hard against her temple. She let out a soft cry, as a trickle of blood slid down from the wound.

The Dark Lord hissed. 'You are bleeding. Turn around.'

She obeyed. He raised his hand, and gently pressed his fingers to the wound. Immediately it froze up and became numb.

'Move forth,' he whispered.

Obligingly, Hermione turned, and began to push forward.

At that moment, however, the Dark Lord stopped. His hands reached out, his nose sniffed the air. Then, he turned to Hermione with a fierce malignity on his face.

'Members of the Order!' he hisses, malevolently, 'Run, Hermione! They must not see your face.'

Behind him, Hermione could see fire…strong spells. Her feet felt numb. The traitor had struck again. They were coming…she caught sight of the look of fear on Draco's face.

'Run Hermione!' the Dark Lord cried. 'Get to the clearing, and hide!'

Immediately, she whirled around, and slapped at the branches, frantically pushing forward. She stepped into puddles, and scratched her legs on barbs and thorns, but the only thought in her mind was to get to the clearing. All of a sudden, she saw a bright green light flash through the trees, and heard someone fall. Praying that it wasn't a Death Eater, she ran on, till finally she burst into the clearing. Following the Dark Lord's instructions, she looked about for a place to hide.

Footsteps, thudding on the ground…the sound of voices…desperate cries…

They were getting closer. To her horror, she heard Fred's voice, too close for comfort.

'We have to check the woods, Harry! Come on!'

The footsteps thudded closer. With a feeling of dread, Hermione realized there was no time.

Which was why she turned upon the nearest tree and began climbing up.

It was a pine tree, with several branches. Hermione was a good thirty feet up, by the time Harry and Fred burst into the clearing.

Both were dressed in black robes, holding their wands at ready. A little too enthusiastically, Harry surged forwards, tripped over a root, and fell over with a very of pain.

'Harry!'

Immediately, Fred was at his side. 'Are you okay?'

Harry winced. 'No. no, I can't move my leg. Fred, I can't move!'

'Don't panic…just…get into a sitting position.'

Hermione could see the terror in Harry's eyes.

'We're not safe! Run!'

'I'm not leaving you,' Fred, said, fiercely. 'Sit up, if you can, and hold your wand at ready. I'll put a shield around us, and we'll wait till someone finds us.'

'No, Fred I-.'

'Shut _up_ Harry. _Protego!_'

Hermione sensed a shimmering shield, created around them. She saw Fred crouch down beside Harry.

'We're stuck,' Harry said glumly.

'Too true. But while we are, you might as well tell me about this tip off.'

'I don't know, actually. Snape did. He's the one whose got all the tip offs. He won't tell who's giving them to him, don't ask me why. But all the tip offs have been useful, so we go with them.'

'I wonder who it could be. It really seems- Harry! Did you just see pink hair passing by over there?'

'Yes I did! Yes it was! Tonks! TONKS!'

'Over here! We're in the clearing! Harry's hurt!'

'Come quick!'

A figure pushed its way into the clearing, and the next minute, Nymphadora Tonks was standing there. Her hair was bright pink, and she had a bloody gash on her cheek. She had a black cloak, thrown haphazardly over black leather pants, and a pink blouse.

'Harry!' she cried. 'You're ankles all swollen!'

'I think I've broken it,' Harry replied, his face white.

'You need a portkey,' Tonks said, abruptly. 'There's nothing you can do here anymore.'

She quickly cast the charm on a rock, and handed it to Harry.

'Take Fred with you! Quick!'

'But-.' Fred began. He never finished, thought, because at that moment Harry grabbed his wrist, and both vanished.

Tonks paused, trying to catch her breath. Her cheek was bleeding even worse. Hermione gazed down at her.

All of a sudden, a jet of green light hit her back. She slumped over.

The next second, The Dark Lord appeared.

'Come out, Hermione,' he said, 'Draco is here. We are leaving.'


	8. Edge of the Cliff

**CHAPTER 8**

The Dark Lord watched, as Hermione climbed down the tree.

'You killed Tonks.' She said, matter-of-factedly.

'A thorn in our side. But we must hurry. Did you hear anything that Potter and the Weasley child said?'

'Every word.'

'Excellent. Then you will tell me when we reach. Draco… have you got it?'

'Yes My Lord.'

'And you are sure of its functioning.'

'Absolutely untraceable, my lord. I've checked and double-checked it.'

'Excellent. You have it with you now?'

Draco swung the bag he was holding over his shoulder, and flipped it open. From it, he pulled out an extremely ordinary looking rock. The Dark Lord tapped it with his wand and it began to faintly glow.

'An untraceable Portkey?' Hermione asked, looking impressed.

The Dark Lord nodded. 'Indeed. But we _must_ go now. This attack is incomprehensible! We must leave quickly!'

He held out the rock. Both Draco and Hermione placed their palms on it. Hermione felt a little, now- familiar jerk behind her navel, and the next minute, the whole world was spinning past her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The members of the order were clustered in the dimly lit room, around an oaken table. On the table, was a stumpy, lit candle that threw flickering light around. Remus Lupin sat at the head, looking grave.

'How did the attack go?' George asked, pressing him.

'It went-.' Lupin paused, and stork his jaw. 'I don't know…Harry's hurt. And Tonks hasn't reported back, yet.'

'Oh no!' Ginny cried. 'Poor Tonks!'

'Perhaps she'll turn up,' George said, hopefully.

'She _has_ to,' Fred snapped. 'She was right there in the wood- she gave Harry and I a portkey!'

'Maybe,' Lupin said, pursing his lips. 'At any rate, there is nothing we can do now.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When the spinning stopped, Hermione opened her eyes. She saw herself in a small, dark, dimply lit room. There was a lantern set upon the table, and three doors led away from it. It had a worn out black carpet underfoot, and a small chair beside the table.

'Do not ask where we are,' The Dark Lord said. 'You know I will not tell. This is only a temporary hide out. We will leave in a week's time. But for now- we will stay here. It is a shack on a very high hill that much I will tell you. Now- into the rooms, and we will retire for now. Tomorrow morning we talk.'

He paused for a moment. It almost seemed like he was about to say "Goodnight." But this was Voldemort. He just didn't do things like that.'

'Adieu,' he said, softly, and glided into the nearest room. Draco and Hermione were left alone in the foyer.

'Which one?' Draco asked, a little tersely.

'Whichever,' Hermione replied, absently. 'It doesn't really matter, I suppose. I-.'

she paused, not really knowing what to say. An indescribable feeling was rising in her. Never before had she felt this way- that she wanted Draco as a _friend_, someone to talk to. But now, she all alone in the middle of nowhere with him and the Dark Lord. Though she respected and admired Voldemort, he wasn't a friend. He was more of an ally- a cold, distant ally. It seemed that Draco felt the same, for his icy eyes softened, and he took a step closer to her. Their earlier spat was forgotten.

'Something wrong?' he asked, softly.

She shook her head. 'No. I'm just feeling a little- alone…'

She half expected him to say that he was there for her…that he would listen to her. Instead, he shifted a little away.

'Good night.' He said, quietly. 'I'll see you in the morning.'

With that, he slipped into one of the bedrooms.

Hermione looked at the door he had shut on her face. For some reason, it had hurt her. He had closed her out, when she needed a friend.

_Look at how you treated him. What do you expect?_

Shaking her head, she slipped into the one remaining room.

It was a small room, with a tiny bed in the corner. The bed had a thick, downy quilt on it, made of some sort of hair. The floor was bare. In one corner was a small nightstand with a candle that threw shadows over the wall. To the far end was a tightly shut window.

She walked to the window, and flung it open. Immediately, she was hit by stinging drops of rain, and a cold breeze. She was surprised, that she couldn't hear the raindrops from inside the shack.

Cautiously she reached out, and let the rain wash her arm. Lightening flashes and she caught sight of her Death Mark. It was soaked, and water was running off it. But it would never come off, she knew. It would always be there.

Always.

She leaned out, and tilted her head downwards, trying to make out the ground. She assumed it would be grassy- or perhaps the shack didn't have grass around her. For some reason, though, she felt like it was more of a void. A black hole that was opening into her window.

She lifted the candle from the nightstand, and held it out. To her surprise, she saw the light glinting on raindrops as far as fifty feet below her.

_A cliff. I'm on the edge of a cliff._

'Yes,' a silky voice, said behind her, 'It is a cliff.'

She turned around. The Dark Lord was standing there. He was clad in his robes, his hood hanging over his face. He moved towards her like a serpent in the dark.

'My Lord,' she whispered. 'Please, tell me. Where are we?'

He chuckled, softly.

'No, Hermione. I cannot tell. Nobody can break my rules. Not even me.'

He moved closer to her. One pale hand came up, stroked her cheek softly. Hermione felt a chill rush through her. She closed her eyes. Her cheek was so cold and tight it hurt...

'Hermione…' he breathed again. She did not say anything. She kept her eyes closed. Presently, the hand withdrew. When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

A feeling of overwhelming weakness rushed over her. She slumped to the floor.


	9. I Want Out

**CHAPTER 9**

Hermione had been lying on the floor for at least ten minutes, staring at nothing, when she heard a knock on the door. For some reason, a feeling of dread welled up inside her. Perhaps the Dark Lord had returned. Her stomach clenched.

_Why am I so worried?_

'C- Come in,' she stammered.

The door opened, and Draco entered. She heaved a sigh of relief. She couldn't face the Dark Lord right now.

'Hey,' Draco said, walking in and sitting on her bed. He had changed, and was now wearing a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt. Somehow, his attire seemed too mundane in this surreal place.

'H-hi,' she managed.

'You look shaken up.'

She just nodded. Draco was silent for sometime.

'Granger,' he said, finally. Hermione wanted to tell him to call her by her first name, but refrained.

'Look,' he continued, 'Things aren't going the way we planned. I think both of us need a friend right now. We're more or less alone.'

Hermione nodded.

'I'm sorry for leaving earlier. I was kinda overwhelmed by everything in general.'

He heard a muffled ok.

He leant over, and gripped her shoulders, setting her straight against the wall. Then, he held out his hand.

'Friends?' he asked, softly.

Hermione paused for a moment. Then, she held out her hand. 'Friends.' She agreed, in a bit of a whisper.

'Come sit,' Draco said, patting the bed next to him. 'We need to talk.'

She nodded, and standing up, settled down by his side.

'I can't believe you joined him,' he said, running a hand through his hair. 'You, of all people…' he voice trailed off. When she said nothing, he looked up.

'Why?' he asked, simply.

She shrugged.

'I don't know. It's just that – earlier, I was so fond of being good, and people telling me that. And maybe I grew sick of it…and when He—the Dark Lord spoke to me that day, the day you killed Dumbledore and the attack on Hogwarts, I felt something- something _new_ and exciting- this sudden rush of power. And I admired the Dark Lord. His mind is as sharp as the edge of the knife. He is as clever as Dumbledore was, and as powerful, but the difference is he was so lucid- so cold, and ruthless. I felt honored to be with him. And I began hating Harry, and the Weasleys…they seemed to weak!'

'So you're happy now,' he was looking her straight in the eye, 'You're with the Dark Lord.'

She bit her lips.

'Something seems to be missing,' she said, quietly, 'something isn't there. It isn't the same. It changed at some point.'

'When?' he asked, softly.

She paused.

'Tonight- when I met you. I had left my old world completely behind. I began thinking a new way. But when you came, you were those last tendrils connecting to my old world. And you sort of- pulled me back. I didn't realize it until just now, when the Dark Lord-.' She faltered. He kept looking expectantly at her.

She dropped her gaze, feeling slightly panicky.

'I miss Harry,' she confessed. 'After this- he touched me- and something happened…and I- miss Harry…'

With a sudden jolt, she realized what she was doing. Confiding all this in a Death Eater! He would tell the Dark Lord…he would…

She leapt to her feet, and drew her wand.

'I'll kill you!' she said, fiercely. 'I'll bloody kill you!'

Draco looked surprised at her sudden burst of anger. 'Granger? What-?'

'I know what you'll do!' she raged. 'You'll go tell him!'

'Granger, I-.'

'He'll know, you'll make up a lot of lies! You'll have me killed!'

'Granger, listen to me-.'

'No, I won't!' she said, hysterical now. 'Why did I, why did I _tell_ you-?'

Suddenly, Draco was towering over her. He gripped her shoulders, and stared at her face. He rant ceased immediately.

'Because you need a friend.' He hissed.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then Draco let go of her, and sat down on the bed breathing deeply. There was no noise, except for their harsh breathing. Hermione thought he might get up and walk out, like he did before.

'No,' he said, as if reading her mind, 'I won't leave.'

She looked slightly surprised.

He looked up at her now.

'Forget who I am.' He said, quietly, 'Just forget who I am for a moment. Forget I'm a death eater, that I'm Draco Malfoy, forget _everything_. Now tell me- are you happy being a Death Eater?"

Her mouth opened, but she couldn't say anything. She just stared blankly at him. He got up again.

'You have my word,' he said, 'I won't tell anyone. Just think about it, and tell me. You were impressed by The Dark Lord in the beginning. It was so different- you were so different. You got caught up in it. But do you really want to continue. Tell me, Hermione.'

She didn't know why she did. Perhaps it was because he used her first name.

'No,' she admitted, 'No, I'm not at all happy. I don't like it at all. I- I _killed_ Ron!'

Suddenly, the true impact of what she had done crashed down on her. She broke down into sobs.

Draco moved forward, and gently took her hand. 'Hermione- do you want to leave?"

She sobbed, 'yes,'

He gently tugged her hand. 'Listen to me,' he said, 'stop crying, and listen to me.'

She gently wiped her tears, and tried to control herself. Draco walked up to the door of the room, and locked it. Then, he placed silencing spells all around the room.

'I have to tell you something,' he said, gravely. 'Because I think we both want out.'


	10. Traitor

**CHAPTER 10**

'What's the matter?' Hermione asked. The solemnity in his eyes scared her a little.

'Do you remember what Lord Voldemort said, before we left?'

'About the traitor? Of course. He was getting worried because there was a traitor, and his loyal Death Eaters were dying one by one.'

Draco nodded.

'And about the attack?'

Hermione thought for a moment. 'He just said that it was incomprehensible.'

Draco stirred. 'Do you know why?'

She shrugged.

'Because the location of the Black Castle is secret. Nobody knows about it. Nobody, that is, except Death Eaters.'

Hermione frowned. 'So you're saying the work of this traitor, again?'

Draco said nothing.

There was silence for a few minutes. Then Hermione asked, 'Do you know about him?'

Draco nodded.

'He is a Death Eater, who joined the light side. Initially he was eager to please the Dark Lord. But when he joined the ranks, he found out about the true practices they carried out. Rape rituals, murders, sacrifices, killings… he admired the Dark Lord's mind as you do, but despised his morals. He knew that he was trusted and that the Dark Lord found him useful for many missions.

One night, he visited Hogsmeade, sure to find an order member there. Finally, he found one- Nymphadora Tonks, who was in the Three Broomsticks. He went to her, showed her his face, and told her he despised the Dark side, and wanted to join the light. She took him to the rest of the members of the order. Initially, they did not trust him, but later on, they began to. They decided that it would be best to let him remain as the Dark Lord's servant, but to service them instead. The birth of a traitor, of course. Everyone in the order was notified of who he was, so that they may not kill him during an attack.'

Hermione stared.

'You know so much,' she whispered. 'How?'

Draco looked at the floor.

'The traitor…' he began, 'It was me.'

XXXXXXXXXXX

The silence in the room was absolute and complete. Hermione stared at him.

'_You?_'

'Yes.'

'But-.' Hermione kept ogling him. 'You betrayed the Dark Lord for the light side? But you hate Dumbledore!'

'My ideals changed a lot after seeing what being a Death Eater was really like,' Draco said, soberly.

Hermione let out a small gasp. 'I never would have imagined…'

They lapsed into silence for a few minutes. A whole new world of possibilities had opened up for Hermione. Then suddenly, something struck her.

'Draco, you made a mistake.'

He looked up. 'what?'

'You said all the order members were notified. One wasn't…me.'

Draco chuckled. 'Hermione, do you take me for a fool? I knew that you were a Death Eater. I told them so.'

Hermione's eyes widened with horror. 'They _knew?"_

Draco nodded. 'Yes, they did. All except Potter, and the Weasley children. That's why Ron Weasley was in your room today. He suspected something was wrong with you. He wasn't sure what it was.'

'B-but,' Hermione stammered. 'They would have just killed me!'

Draco shook his head. 'Dumbledore knew just how you felt. He knew that it was the power rush that had made you join Voldemort. And he knew that you would tire and come back to the Light Side soon enough. So everyone was warned, but you weren't- disposed of.'

'But I killed Ron!' Hermione cried, panic overwhelming her. 'They'll know it was me! They should have been careful….isolated me.'

Draco chuckled again. 'Hermione, they came up with a much better solution. All of them were protected. Spells, enchantments, everything.'

'Bu t I managed to kill Ron!'

'No you didn't. He was protected. You just knocked him out. And when you vanished his body, it just turned invisible for some time. It reappeared soon after, and he was told the truth and hidden away from you.'

'So- so all the crying and the upset was faked? Mrs. Weasley was so upset that Ron wasn't there.'

'Wrong again. He was up in the attic the whole while and she knew it. It was a show, put on for your sake. Only the children's grief was real.'

Hermione felt like she had been punched in the gut.

'I laughed at them,' she whispered, 'Because they were weak, and stupid. Because they had silly ideals, and played right into my hands. Because they never found me out. I thought I had them wrapped around my little finger. But all the while it was them who were playing me.'

Draco sighed. 'Hermione, never mind that now. We need to figure out what to do.'

At that minute, somebody knocked the door. Hermione froze.

'Hermione…' a voice hissed. 'I am not used to waiting. If you do not open the door, I'm going to curse it open. You have five seconds.'

Hermione stared at Draco, and he stared back. The Dark Lord was outside.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

'We're dead!' Hermione squeaked. 'We're _dead!_ Draco, you need to hide.'

Draco's eye had widened, and now they were frantically scanning the room for any place he might hide in. Outside, they could still hear soft knocking on the door.

All of a sudden, Draco stood up, strode purposefully to the window, and slammed it open. Hermione rose in horror.

'Draco, no!' she hissed. 'We're on the edge of a-.' but she couldn't get the words out, before he had swung himself out of the window.

Just as she muffled a shriek, the door was blasted open. The dark lord stood at the frame, silhouetted by the faint light that came from the candle. His robes were blowing ever so slightly in the wind from the open window.

'Hermione…' he hissed. 'You kept me waiting.'

She bowed her head. 'I am sorry, my lord. I fell asleep. I just woke up.'

His cat like eyes roved the bed. 'Asleep? The bed doesn't look so.'

Hermione thought fast. 'I- I didn't make it before getting in. I was exhausted.'

'Apparently,' the voice whispered. 'Very well. I came here to tell you that we must be ready by four in the morning tomorrow, so that we can leave.'

'Yes my lord,' she murmured.

'That is all. And Hermione…do not keep me waiting this time….'

He turned around, and slowly left. The minute the door closed behind him, Hermione cast quick locking and silencing spells on It, and rushed to the window. 'Draco!' she screamed. Rain drops splashed at her face. The wind grasped her voice, and cast in into silence.

'Draco!' she cried, again.

This time, she heard a muffled noise, and looked down. Her face went very white. Hanging on to a small ledge built just under the window were two very white knuckles.

'Oh my god!' she gasped. She lifted her wand. '_Wingardium Leviosa!'_

Immediately, Draco was lifted from his suspended position. She brought him into the room, and removed the spell. He remained slumped on the floor, his face and hair dripping from the rain.

'Are you okay?' Hermione asked, her voice trembling.

He nodded. 'I'm fine. Never mind about me. What did he say?'

'We have to be ready to leave by four tomorrow morning,' Hermione said, very close to tears. 'oh, Draco…what are we supposed to do?'

Draco sat down on the bed. 'There's only one thing. We're going to have to run for it.'

Hermione's eyes widened. 'Run? But how? We don't even know where we are….where can we run to?'

'Anything is better than here,' Draco said, stubbornly. 'It would be better to run instead of just waiting here.'

Hermione didn't argue. She looked him in the eye. 'What do we do?' she asked.

Draco glanced at his expensive watch. 'It's already one thirty.' He muttered. 'Only two and a half hours more. There's a sort of door at the foyer. We can try and open that and leave. None of us have anything to carry except our wands. We can't apparate, since we don't know where we are. So we look for the nearest village, and see if there's any way to communicate with the others in the order.'

Hermione nodded, her face white. 'Ok,' she whispered.

Draco got up, grasped her hand and pulled her up to. He opened the door to her room, and peeked outside.

'Coast's clear,' he whispered. 'Come on, quickly.'

Hermione followed him, as they crept into the foyer. Draco checked the door.

'Bolted and locked,' he muttered. 'And Imperturbed, of course.'

Hermione winced, as he drew back the bolt. It squeaked slightly. He tried opening it, but it had been locked with a key that they did not have. He turned and faced her suddenly.

'Give me a hairpin,' he muttered.

Hermione stared.

'Just do it,' he insisted.

She reached up to her hair, and handed him a hairpin. He cautiously prodded the lock till it clicked open. Then, he slowly swung the door open.

They were facing some sort of dark waste land, scrubby with hardly any grass or tress. Rain was pouring everywhere. Hermione gasped at the wave of cold that hit her. Draco didn't give her any time to think. He simply pulled her out, and shut the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lupin glanced behind him.

'Oh god, Harry!' he cried. He calmed himself. 'You startled me. What's the matter?'

Harry had been standing silently behind him, as he sat at his candle lit desk. He shrugged.

'Nothing really,' he whispered. 'Just feeling a little lonely.'

Lupin sighed, and put his pen down. 'Come sit down Harry,' he said, patiently.

Harry sat.

'I know just how you feel,' Lupin continued. 'It's the same way I felt when James died, and Sirius went to Azkaban, and Peter- well, supposedly died. But you'll make it through, Harry. You really will.'

'It was okay for you,' Harry said, in a muffled voice. 'My dad never came back, but Sirius did, didn't he? And as for Pettigrew, he didn't die much as I wished it. They didn't die- they just disappeared. I'm never going to see Ron and Mione again.'

Lupin sighed once more. He wished he could tell Harry the truth about his best friends. But he knew that would best be kept secret now.

'Harry,' he said, softly, putting an arm around him. 'When I lost my best friends, I gave up on hope. I didn't think I'd ever see them again…but I did. Don't make that mistake. Don't give up. Your friends aren't as lost as you seem to think.'

He saw the wild hope rise in Harry's eyes, and choked a little.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked, breathlessly.

Lupin shrugged. 'They've just vanished. They aren't dead. You don't know that they won't come back.'

Harry didn't say anything, but Lupin knew that he didn't believe him.

XXXXXXX

Hermione pulled her clothes tighter, trying to shield herself from the biting wind. The loose, black fabric was doing a bad job of keeping her wand. Gusts of rain were blowing past her face, stinging her eyes.

She felt Draco grip her arm, and pulled her forward.

'We need to find out which direction will take us to population,' he called, over the wind. Hermione nodded, and slipped out her wand. She held it flat against her palm.

'_Point me,_' she whispered. It swiveled around, and pointed directly to her right.

Draco looked faintly impressed. 'Okay,' he said, 'that's west. So we go in that direction. But before we go-.' He paused, and pointed his wand at her.

'_Protego_!' he cried, and a shimmering shield surrounding Hermione. Rain drops continued to fall in, but it protected her from any magical spell or curse.

'Come on,' Draco muttered, and holding her hand, they started running in that direction.

Hermione was beginning to freeze. They continued running. Very soon, the shack was just a little bump in the distance. Owing to the darkness and rain, it quickly disappeared. Hermione relaxed a little.

'Don't stop,' Draco panted. 'We must as much distance as possible between the Dark Lord and us. The minute he finds out we're gone, the chase starts. And we must try and be back with the order before that.'

Hermione nodded grimly. She ran a little faster.

XXXXXXXXXXX

'I have to stop!' Hermione gasped. She stumbled a little bit, and Draco quickly grabbed her so she wouldn't fall over. They had been running for a couple of hours, and both were exhausted. But Draco knew they couldn't stop.

'Hermione,' he panted, 'Look. There are lights about a kilometer away. Can you see those flickering yellow dots? Yeah. I think that's a village, or a small town. Come, we must reach thee quickly. Just a bit more.'

He hauled an unwilling Hermione to her feet, and pulled her forward. She gasped, and groaned, but submitted to running just a little more. In about fifteen minutes, they had reached the lights.

The village was surrounded by a tall brick wall. There was a wooden gate, flanked by two men holding torches. Draco and Hermione halted.

'Who is it?' one of the men called. 'What do you want?'

Draco gasped for breath. 'We're refugees,' he panted, 'we want a place to stay for the night.'

One of the men looked dubious.

'We've just escaped,' Hermione added, 'and we have no idea where we are. We need shelter.'

'From who?' the second guard asked.

'That is our own business,' Draco retorted. After a quick counsel, the men turned to them.

'You are at Little Hangleton,' he told them. 'Go in, and follow Elm's street. You'll pass the Old Riddle House. Go to the Hanged Man- it's an inn. Go in and ask for whatever you want.'

'Oh, thank you,' Hermione said, gratefully. The gates were opened, and both followed their instructions, until they reached a bricked building. Draco opened the door, and both stepped in. Despite it being five in the morning, there were quite a few people around. They were wet and cold, and in a bedraggled condition, so a great many eyes turned to them as they entered.

They walked up to the desk at the front.

'Good morning,' the man behind the desk said. He was wearing a yellow-patched blue shirt, and a checked apron. He was bald, but had plenty of hair shooting from his huge ears. 'How can I help you?'

'We'd like to have something hot to eat and drink, please,' Draco said, dropping a handful of muggle coins onto the table. 'and if there's anyway to communicate with-.'

'There's a telephone out back,' the man said, thumbing the direction. 'sit at a table, and I'll bring you something.'

'Right,' Draco said, through gritted teeth. He and Hermione walked to the phone.

'What number do we call?' Hermione asked, picking up the receiver. Draco thought for a moment. 'Mr. Weasley had a muggle telephone at his office,' he said. 'I have the number here. You dial…I'll talk.'

Gratefully, Hermione handed him the receiver. Draco pulled out a piece of paper, and punched out the number. Then he held it to his ear, with unfamiliarity in his hands.

Hermione stifled a laugh. 'You're holding it upside down.' She told him.

He quickly turned it around, and waited for someone to pick up. Hermione felt her stomach clench.

_How can I face them?_

Draco's voice cut through her thoughts.

'Mr. Weasley?' he asked, in hushed tones. 'It's me Draco. Yes. I have Hermione with me. We escaped and reached here. Yes. It's a Muggle Town- Voldemort's old home. That was the closest we could get. Yes. Little Hangleton. We're at The Hanged Man. You will? Oh, thank you. Yes. Bye then.'

He hung up. Hermione looked apprehensively at him.

'Well?' she asked.

'Lupin and a bunch of others are coming to pick us up.' Draco said. 'They should be here in an hour. Now, we have to stay safe till then.'


End file.
